The invention relates to a snowmobile, and, in particular, to a snowmobile having an accessory attachment system and an integrated cargo storage rack.
Snowmobiles are popular land vehicles for use in cold and snowy conditions. Snowmobiles may used as transportation vehicles or as recreational vehicles. Although primarily a recreational activity, snowmobiling also provides many useful functions. Snowmobiles may be relied upon by law enforcement units in snowy areas for search and rescue work and emergency missions. During such use, it is frequently necessary to transport a variety of cargo with the snowmobile. Snowmobiles are also used by surveyors, ranchers, public utility employees, environmental and wildlife scientists and others. Ski-touring centers across North America utilize snowmobiles for trail grooming and track setting. Snowmobiles are also widely used by cross country ski race officials, dog sled races, and by ski patrols for rescue purposes. In many uses, the desirability to stow cargo requires ample cargo or storage space in the snowmobile.
In general, a snowmobile has a central frame or chassis on or around which the various components of the snowmobile are assembled. Typically, a pair of skis are mounted at the front portion of the chassis. An engine cradle or bulkhead is defined by a plurality of front structural members of the chassis. The engine drives a ground-engaging endless track disposed in a longitudinally extending drive tunnel formed within the chassis. Generally horizontal footrests extend outwardly laterally from opposite sides of the chassis. The snowmobile suspension generally includes two systems, a front suspension system for the skis and a rear suspension system for the track.
Handling, cornering and ride quality are largely dependent upon the front suspension system of the snowmobile. The skis of a snowmobile may be independently suspended by means of respective suspensions. Some form of stabilizer or sway bar arrangement interconnecting the front skis may be provided to reduce the amount of leaning that occurs during cornering of the snowmobile.
The endless track is driven by an engine located in the bulkhead. In conventional snowmobiles, the track is provided under the chassis in such a manner that the entire length of the track is located beneath the drive tunnel formed by the chassis. A snow guard typically is provided at the rear of the chassis to prevent snow that the track engages from spraying excessively in an upward or rearward direction. The track is supported beneath the chassis by the rear suspension. The rear suspension is designed to provide a comfortable ride and to help absorb the shock of the snowmobile crossing uneven terrain.
The typical snowmobile tunnel is a unitary aluminum construction and is reinforced with braces inside the tunnel. Aluminum is generally used for tunnel construction because of its relatively light weight. Suspension pads are added to the tunnel (usually by riveting) where the suspension mounts to the chassis. The steel suspension pads reinforce the tunnel to prevent the suspension from tearing holes in the aluminum of the tunnel. A rack is separately mounted on the rear of the tunnel. Attaching the braces, pads, and rack is labor intensive, requiring extensive riveting, and can be expensive.
The vehicle body may comprise a seat with a storage compartment disposed generally rearward of the seat. A storage compartment may also be provided underneath the seat. Most snowmobiles require a cushioned seat for the rider to sit on for comfort, as well as safety. For many snowmobiles, weight is also an issue, and reduction in weight is desirable. For example, additional weight on a snowmobile contributes to the track sinking into the snow and stalling the snowmobile. The added weight also reduces fuel efficiency and speed.
Typically, a snowmobile seat comprises a rigid base and a cushion. The base may be formed of metal or plastic and is covered in a softer padding or cushion. The seat is typically formed as a unitary part that is bolted to the snowmobile chassis. Snowmobiles may be provided with a seat for supporting one person or with a seat for supporting two people Touring snowmobiles are often used to carry two individuals (xe2x80x9ctwo-up ridingxe2x80x9d). It may not be preferable to have two seats at all times due to the extra weight of the second seat, the undesirable appearance of the second, empty, seat, and the wasted excess space of the second seat. Therefore, a removable or optional second seat for a passenger may be desirable. Such a removable seat allows the snowmobile to be tailored to one or two-up riding.
A variety of storage components are used with snowmobiles, especially touring snowmobiles. Frequently, a storage compartment is mounted rearward of at least a portion of the seat. Items may be stored in a storage compartment, however, the storage compartment is typically relatively small. Although some oversized storage compartments are available, these are still often inadequate for stowing snowmobile accessories. Further, in many designs, the storage compartment is not available in conjunction with a passenger seat. Another snowmobile configuration incorporates underseat storage, also usually relatively small.
In the place of, or in addition to, such storage compartments, cargo racks are often provided for attachment to the rear of the snowmobile. The storage compartments and/or racks provide storage rooms for cargo and/or snowmobile accessories. An accessory luggage rack (or rear cargo rack) may be attached to the rear of the snowmobile to afford more storage capabilities. A typical rack is relatively large, heavy, and can be expensive. The rack is often sold as an accessory (not as part of the snowmobile) and the snowmobile user must bolt the rack to the machine (generally such that the rack fits onto the backrest assembly and hangs rearwardly off the machine). Traditionally the rear portion of a touring snowmobile has consisted of a tunnel with reinforcement bracing on the inside and an accessory luggage rack attached to the back. However, this can be costly to assemble and adds extra weight.
Further, items may be hooked or attached to the snowmobile. For example, snowmobile accessories, due to their size, may need to be hooked or attached to the snowmobile. In some cases, bungee cords or tie straps are used to attach an accessory or carry-on to the snowmobile. Many accessory racks have places on which to hook a bungee. However, if an accessory rack is not purchased and installed, there is not generally a place on which to hook a bungee. A snowmobile user may then become creative and attempt to hook a bungee to a portion of the snowmobile not intended for such use. This may lead to snowmobile damage such as a portion of the body snapping off under the force of the hook or the hook sliding off because the body is not formed for receiving a hook.
One feature of the invention provides an integrated snowmobile cargo rack/storage compartment and drive tunnel. The drive tunnel, supporting and containing the endless track, is preferably aluminum to provide a lightweight structure. A cargo rack/storage compartment, preferably formed of steel, is preferably mounted to the tunnel, and provides bracing and support for the aluminum tunnel. The cargo rack/storage compartment acts not only as a storage rack but also as tunnel bracing and rear suspension pads, thereby alleviating the need for extra tunnel bracing, suspension pads, etc. normally found with an aluminum drive tunnel. The storage compartment reduces the weight associated with separate braces, suspension pads, and rack attached to a tunnel. The storage compartment is positioned under an optional removable passenger seat.
The invention also provides a passenger seat that may be removable. An abbreviated trunk cover or storage lid may be provided for the covering the rear storage compartment when the passenger seat is attached. Removing the passenger seat expands the accessible area of the covered storage compartment. The snowmobile may be converted into a one-up sled by removing the abbreviated trunk cover or storage lid and passenger seat, and affixing a full-length trunk cover or storage lid. The full-length trunk cover or storage lid creates a sleek one-up look while providing rider comfort and increased accessible storage capacity. Additionally, by removing the second seat completely when the snowmobile is in its one-up configuration, the overall weight of the sled is decreased.
The invention also provides an accessory attachment system. In an embodiment of the snowmobile of the present invention, the storage compartment has several mounting points for mounting cargo to the sled. The mounting points may be mounting locations such as hooks or brackets. The bracket is mounted to the side of a rear side panel of the storage compartment. The bracket has two holes that are designed to accept mounting pins from an accessory to be mounted to the snowmobile. Three hooks are provided on the side panel of the storage compartment and each may be used to mount accessories or tie straps or bungee cords. All of these components may be hidden underneath a plastic cover. The plastic side covers include holes to receive, for example, bungee cords. Bungee cords go through the holes and are attached to cargo hooks hidden under the cover. Thus, accessory attachments may be quickly removed without requiring tools. Optionally, saddlebags may be provided with pins corresponding to the holes on the plastic cover. The pins are designed to go through holes provided on the plastic cover and attach to holes on the bracket on the tunnel.